


Unitum in Caritate

by Ravenhoot



Series: Illusion and Devotion [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhoot/pseuds/Ravenhoot
Summary: After announcing their engagement, Loki and Sigyn finally give into their desires for one another.(Sub story that fits between chapters 6 and 7 of Viros et Magicae)





	Unitum in Caritate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This scene is the events after Loki and Sigyn have announced their engagement. It fits into Viros et Magicae after chapter 5 and before chapter 6.
> 
> This is the first (and only) smutty fic I have ever written. Please be nice.
> 
> (Title is Latin for United in Love)

 

“Nice parlour trick,” Sigyn said. 

“Wait until you see my next one,” Loki replied, a gleam in his eye that made Sigyn understand how he came to be known as the God of Mischief. 

With a snap of his fingers, his formal armor lay in a neat pile on the floor, leaving him in just his leathers. He could have completely disrobed them both with magic, but he longed for the physical intimacy instead. He kissed her lightly and she opened her mouth just enough to let his tongue explore her. She continued his kiss as she pulled off his leather tunic. She was pleasantly surprised at how muscular he was. She repeated the motion from the balcony by placing her hand on his chest and slowly caressing down to his navel. Loki let out a gasp of desire. His hip bones protruded above his leather breeches. She put both of her hands on his hips and slid his pants off, peppering his chest and abdomen with feather-light kisses. His yearning for her was evident as she excused him of his breeches. 

Loki reached up to her neck and unclasped the halter neckpiece of her gown, then slowly slid his hand down her spine with just the tips of his fingers. She quivered at his touch. She took a step backwards and her dress pooled at her feet. Loki felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her. Her skin was silky smooth and from the moonlight pouring in through the open window, she seemed to glow with radiance. She smelled of lavender and honey. It was intoxicating. 

She took another few steps backwards until she was at the bed. She beaconed him to her with a coy smile. He moved the bed, holding himself above her with his hands on either side of her hips. He kissed between her breasts before taking one into his mouth. Sigyn gasped with pleasure as she felt him take her firm nipple between his teeth.

“Oh Loki…” she said between breaths. She moistened her hand with her tongue and grasped his length. She felt his body convulse slightly at her touch. She started with slow motions and increased her speed as her own desire quickened. Loki kept one hand massaging her breast and slid the other between her legs. He slid a finger into her with ease and was pleased to feel how damp she was. 

“Am I about to learn why you’re called Silver Tongue, my love?” She asked breathlessly. 

“I assure you it isn’t simply my way with words,” he replied as he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and bent his face beneath them. He heard Sigyn’s breathing intensify as he grazed his tongue out to taste her. 

“You are the most succulent thing I have ever tasted,” he told her. 

She let out a sigh as he explored her folds with his tongue and mouth. He slid two fingers inside her as he continued to flick her mound with the tip of his tongue, causing her to moan in earnest. She whimpered as she approached her climax and when she felt the explosion of pleasure, she writhed involuntarily as her back arched up off the bed. Loki tightened his hold on her legs and sucked on her mound as she clenched her legs together, riding the second wave of her orgasm until her legs stopped trembling. When she stilled, Loki raised his head from between her thighs and lay down beside her. She was breathing heavily when she leaned onto one elbow to face him. 

She rocked herself into a seated position and looked into his eyes as she took his length in her mouth. She bobbed on her knees as she tasted him, wrapping both hands around him and pumping. Loki let his head fall back and looked unseeingly at the ceiling. 

“Sig…. Sigyn,” he breathed. 

He stopped her suddenly, sitting up and looking at her with a flash of intensity she hadn’t seen from him before.

“I want you. I want us to be one.”

Loki lay on his back as Sigyn climbed on top of him. She moaned in bliss as she felt him enter her, his shaft sliding smoothly through her profound wetness. In a matter of moments, they had synchronized their rhythm as he thrust in and out of her. She moved her hips in a mesmerizing tempo as Loki sat upright, pushing deeper into her. Sigyn enveloped her legs around his waist as he wrapped one strong arm around her back, clutching her to him. He moved to the armchair in the corner of the room, still inside her. 

He continued to thrust into her as he took her hand in his. Their fingers intertwined and the signature colors of their  seiðr , green and purple, shone through their clasped hands. The light created a sphere around them. She bit her lip and threw her head back, a guttural sound emitting from her throat. 

“You’re holding back?” Loki asked. 

“Yes,” she breathed. 

“Why?” 

“The window…” 

Loki saw that the window leading to his balcony was open. As his hands were occupied, he jerked his head in the direction of the balcony and the doors swung shut and locked. 

“Now, my love. The doors are closed and I’ve reinforced them with magic. No sound will escape this room until dawn. Hold nothing back. Let your screams tell all of Asgard you are mine.”

Sigyn let go of the release she had been holding in. Her orgasm crested and she rode wave after wave of pleasure so intense she feared she would lose consciousness. She couldn’t remember if she had cried out his name or just shouted in ecstasy. Loki’s own release came a moment after hers, erupting into spasms as his seed filled her. The light from their combined  seiðr shattered, emitting sparks in all directions. 

They collapsed beside one another on the floor. Sigyn wondered if she would ever be able to breathe normally again. A few moments passed and Loki stood, scooping her into his arms and setting her gently onto the bed. He climbed in beside her and lay on his side to face her. Her hair had come loose in their passion and he delicately brushed a piece of it from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. 

_ My gods. If the ships came to take me to Valhalla this night, I would die a happy man,  _ Loki thought as he gazed upon his betrothed. It still seemed surreal to him that she was his. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He could already see that sleep had claimed her, so he gently rolled her onto her other side and inched himself closer so that her back was curved into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and in her sleep, she entwined her fingers with his. 

“I love you, Sigyn,” he whispered into her hair as he fell into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
